1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser putter and more particularly pertains to practicing aid for golfers which projects a visual sight line to aid in lining up a putt with a laser putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of laser training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, laser training devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of using lasers for golf training are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,345 to Jehn discloses a laser indicator to be used in golf training which is fastened to the visor of a golf player's cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,228 to De Aguilar discloses a golf club including light beam orienting device capable of generating a light beam in a path parallel to the theoretical path of a ball after being struck by the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,331 to Avanzini discloses a golf training putter with a laser sighting mounted onto the putter head of a conventional putter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,812 to Hendricksen discloses a golf club with laser alignment system having a laser emission housing secured to a clubhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,691 to Cook discloses a laser golf club putter assembly including a laser beam assembly mounted on a basic putter club assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,034 to Nelson discloses a laser beam golf swing training device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a laser putter for practicing aid for golfers which projects a visual sight line to aid in lining up a putt.
In this respect, the laser putter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing aid for golfers which projects a visual sight line to aid in lining up a putt.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved laser putter which can be used for practicing aid for golfers which projects a visual sight line to aid in lining up a putt. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.